


Making Waves

by CrystalNavy



Series: Travelers in Time [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Everyone has at least one person they wished to save. A traveling man gives them an opportunity to do just that.A series of time-travel stories.1st story: An alleged 'God' tries to save the Queen.





	1. Nobility and Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjosgard visits a memorial and gains more than he expected to.

The Holy Land of Mariejois. 

It represents everything wrong with the world. Slavery, which was outlawed long ago, is still practiced by residents of Mariejois. Most of the residents reek of corruption, which continues to spread, much like a disease. However, it is a known fact that to every rule, there was at least one exception.

Large gates opened, and St. Donquixote Mjosgard exited his mansion. He was wearing the same outfit all the Celestial Dragons wore. However, there was one thing missing: the bubble around his head.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" one of his fellow Celestial Dragons asked "Such a venture isn't appropriate for us Gods."

"Maybe." Mjosgard replied "But our divine right means we can do as we please. I am going and I am going alone."

With that said, he made his way to a memorial, a memorial that he himself erected. The stone was covered in moss and vines, and Mjosgard took time to clean it up with his own hand. The plaque had a single name written on it.

Otohime.

Mjosgard smiled at the name and breathed in natural air, like she taught him to do a long time ago. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see an elderly man standing behind him.

"My name is Jirochi." the old man introduced himself "There are many people in the world who had lost something important, and I can tell that you are one of those. I can give you the opportunity to regain what you have lost. Would you take it?"

After brief hesitation, Saint Mjosgard nodded.

And that moment was the beginning of new adventure.


	2. Wrath of the God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjosgard has a goal to accomplish, and he figures just how to do it.

Mjosgard sat in the boat. He was on course to Fishman Island. He told his father he was going to replace the slaves he had lost. 

And that was exactly what he planned to do, even though the slaves he would return with weren't the ones his father would expect. Then again, who cares what others thought? Certainly not Mjosgard. Lives in luxury made the Celestial Dragons forget what was really important. Well, just like his cousin, Mjosgard would change all of that. Mjosgard would do what his cousin couldn't. Starting with the reason for this trip.

"We're here, Saint Mjosgard." one of his cohorts informed

"In that case, let us disembark." Saint Mjosgard stood up to do exactly that.

But then, he stopped abruptly as his eyes fell upon the sight which made his blood boil. 

Queen Otohime and the chief or her army, Hordy, were standing beside one another. Saint Mjosgard's eyes narrowed as he made his way over to them. He pretended to observe Hordy from all angles before nodding in satisfaction.

"This one looks like a fine specimen." Saint Mjosgard nodded "He'll be a fine replacement."

"I am sorry." Otohime remarked "He is free, just like everyone else here."

She was too good for this world, Saint Mjosgard mused. Selfless to the point she'd grant amnesty to the person who'd kill her in the future. He had no choice. Frowning, he feigned a hungry disposition.

"I need slaves to replace the ones I've lost." he said "I want him."

And then he delivered an ultimatum.

"Either I take him and his followers." he looked at her sharply "Or I'll take your children."

It hurt to say such a thing to her, but he needed to get Hordy away from her by any means necessary, and he knew she would never give up her children.

"All right." she said after awhile "You can take them."

All Saint Mjosgard wanted to do was stay with her, to comfort her until one of them met their end. Instead, he ordered his men to round up those who would eventually form the New Fishman Pirates and bring them to his ship.

-x-

"You belong to me." Saint Mjosgard ushered Hordy and his followers into a circular room. There was a fireplace in the far end of it, and a branding iron next to the fireplace. Saint Mjosgard took the iron and held it near the fire, so that it would grow hotter. It was time for the Branding Ritual, which would bind Hordy and his followers to his will and thus keep them from harming Otohime.

"That......" Hordy frowned "Celestial Dragons don't......"

He didn't get to finish as Mjosgard slapped him.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak, slave." Mjosgard gave him a cold look "You hurt what I held dear, and this is my retribution. The wrath of the living God."


End file.
